Mon jumeau bien aimé
by Draya Felton
Summary: Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant. Tom, pourquoi tu l’aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait. Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l’aimer. L’aimer, ca me tuerait. Chapitre 11 en ligne!
1. Prologue

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé et un dominant.

A 8 ans, Bill et Tom savaient déjà gérer leur argent de poche pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Tom ?

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers son frère.

- Passe-moi ton argent de poche, j'ai pas assez moi.

-Nan, Bill… s'te plait, c'est pour ma guitare…

-Mais je veux le nouveau pantalon que j'ai vu dans le magasin de Maman! Allez, donne le moi ! Après il y sera plus !

Le jeune garçon soupira, puis alla chercha son argent de poche de ce mois-ci pour le donner à son jumeau.

-Ah ! Merci ! Répondit son double en prenant vivement l'argent.

Son frère ne dit rien, faisant mentalement les comptes. Il faudrait juste qu'il attende un mois de plus pour s'acheter sa guitare.

-Allez, Tom ! Viens on va jouer.

- Nan, c'est bon…

-J'ai dis VIENS ! Fit Bill d'un ton cinglant.

Tom soupira.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Bill; son frère, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominant et un dominé.

* * *

**Voilà je ne sais pas trop ce que cette histoire va devenir, vu qu'elle n'est pas finie mais bon... J'espère que ce début vous plait! (le chapitre 1 arrive).**

**Je tiens à signaler que mon OS en deux épisodes sur Bill, Tom et les aventures d'escalades a été supprimer du site parce que j'utilisais des personnes réelles. Je ne vais pas vous refaire le speech de ma biographie, mais si vous ne savez pas à quoi servent les boutons que vous pressez, alors ne les pressez pas! **

**Review, submit a review laisser un commentaire. Parmis les choix, vous pouvez aussi demander à supprimer une histoire. Mais si ca ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin. Ca plaira à d'autre, mais respectez, aussi bien mon travail, que les gens qui aiment. **

**C'est la moindre des choses. **


	2. Chapter 1: A moi

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1** :**_ A moi…_**

Bill se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit de son frère qui faisait ses devoirs en écoutant du Sammy Deluxe. Cette « musique » si on pouvait appeler cette chose ainsi, était insupportable aux oreilles si délicates de Bill. Il se leva donc d'un mouvement souple et changea de CD. Ah, du bon vieux Nena !

-Bill !! Je bosse !

-Oui, bah continue. Et puis si tu pouvais faire les exos en double, ce serait sympa !

-Rêve ! Tu fais tes devoirs et tu me remets MA musique.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

-Non.

Tom se leva à son tour, se plantant face à son frère.

-Si ! C'est ma chambre !

-Tu me détestes, c'est ça hein ?! Cria le brun, forçant les larmes à monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Tu vois, je le savais !! Tu m'as jamais aimé !

-Arrête Bill, bien sûr que si je t'aime…

-Non ! Tu mens ! Tu veux même pas m'aider ! Moi sans toi, je suis rien, je vaux rien ! Moi sans toi, je veux juste MOURIR ! Finit-il, des gouttes salées coulant le long de ses joues pâles.

Il sortit violement de la chambre et se dirigea brusquement dans la cuisine. Tom s'élança derrière lui, criant son prénom, la peur lui tordant les entrailles.

-Bill !!

Tom arriva à son tour dans la cuisine mais c'était déjà trop tard ; son frère avait pris le couteau de cuisine de sa mère et appuyait sur son cou, laissant du sang couler lentement.

Tom se jeta sur son frère, lui retirant le couteau des mains tout en les propulsant tout deux au sol.

-Bill ! Bon sang, tu es fou ?! Je t'aime, je t'adore ! Je ferais tout pour toi !

-Tout ? Demanda Bill, des sanglots dans la voix en enlaçant son frère.

-Evidement ! T'es la personne la plus précieuse que j'ai, Bill. Allez, viens écouter ton CD pendant que je fais nos devoirs.

Bill se releva avec son frère et lui prit la main. Son frère rien qu'à lui, qui lui appartenait et lui obéissait.

-Je saigne… Murmura t-il à l'oreille de son jumeau.

-Je vais te soigner, t'en fais pas.

Que c'était bon, de sentir ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur son jumeau. C'était comme avec son chien. Il ordonnait et punissait s'il n'obéissait pas.

Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait jamais être totalement parfait. Ca, Bill le savait bien. Et sa mère était incroyablement jalouse de son jumeau. Elle voulait l'avoir aussi mais il était clair pour Bill que jamais ça n'arriverait. Jamais elle n'aurait le pouvoir que lui avait sur son double.

Le soir même, Bill se dirigea, confiant, dans la cuisine pour dîner avec sa mère et son frère.

Tom fit un baiser sur la joue de leur mère puis s'assit à sa place, à la droite de Bill.

-Vous avez passé une bonne journée, mes chéris ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui ! J'ai fait tout mes devoirs pour demain, et j'ai même réussi du premier coup le nouveau morceau que j'essayais de faire depuis 1 mois ! Fit Tom, fier de lui.

-Oui, et c'était super ! J'ai adoré ! Continua Bill, souriant doucement à son frère.

-Et toi Bill, tu as fait tes devoirs ?

-Oui, avec Tom.

-Je peux voir ? Demanda-t-elle à son cadet.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ??

-Non Bill, ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est que tu me crois pas ! Tu crois Tom, mais pas moi !

Tom, sentant la crise venir, se décida à intervenir.

-J'te jure qu'il les a fait maman. On les a fait tout les deux, ensemble, dans ma chambre.

Leur mère souffla mais n'insista pas plus, n'ayant aucune preuve de ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué que Bill profitait de son jumeau. Tom se laissait faire par amour, et Bill en profitait pour diriger tout. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, Bill se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement de la cuisine.

Il claqua sèchement la porte de sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit.

1.

2.

3.

4.

La porte s'ouvrit et Tom entra, rejoignant son frère. Cependant, Bill le poussa brutalement hors du lit.

-Aïe ! Bill, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda t-il, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de son jumeau.

Bill se retourna et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

-T'as mis 4 secondes pour venir me rejoindre ! Il aurait même pas du y en avoir 1 seule !

Tom souffla et se posta à côté du lit.

-Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis, Billou. Je suis désolé. La prochaine fois, je te collerais de près.

-Je t'aime Tom, alors t'éloigne jamais plus de 4 secondes.

-Je t'aime aussi Bill, et je comptais pas m'éloigner 1 seconde.

Bill fit remonter son frère sur le lit et l'enlaça de façon possessive, un bras passant dans son cou pour attraper sa nuque, l'autre fermement accrochée à sa taille fine. Il regarda son jumeau dans les yeux, caressant sa hanche si lisse sous son t-shirt, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte dans les limbes du sommeil.

Son frère rien qu'à lui, pour lui, comme lui, avec lui. Pour toujours.

* * *

Voilà! Surtout si vous avez la moindre remarquer, si mon histoire vous intéresse et que vous voulez la suite, alors "submit a review"!

merci


	3. Chapter 2: Rien qu'à moi

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

_A Hily-chan et __Laura-067_

**CHAPITRE 2** :**Rien qu'à moi…**

Bill regardait sa feuille, perdu. Il avait eu beau réviser encore et encore la veille, là, devant sa feuille, il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié des réponses.

Il souffla et regarda le surveillant placé au fond de la salle et qui remontait l'allée, puis son frère, séparé de lui par un léger espace qu'il pouvait combler sans problème juste en se penchant un petit peu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le surveillant l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Bill saisit sa chance et se pencha légèrement.

- Tom, aide-moi… Murmura t-il.

Son frère le regarda, désapprobateur. Bill tordit sa bouche en une petite mimique désespérée.

-M'man va m'tuer… Souffla t-il en suppliant son double du regard.

-OK… On échange… Murmura enfin Tom.

Bill effaça rapidement son prénom en haut de sa copie pour mettre à la place « Tom » tandis que son double faisait pareil sur sa copie, changeant le « Tom » en « Bill ». Ayant la même écriture, les professeurs n'y voyaient que du feu et Bill évitait ainsi les remontrances de sa mère qui lui reprochait de faire faire ses devoirs par son jumeau.

Bill essaya tout de même de compléter deux ou trois autres réponses pour que son jumeau n'ait pas une trop mauvaise note mais ce contrôle était vraiment dur.

Les deux heures se terminèrent finalement, et la sonnerie les délivra de leur longue torture. Les jumeaux s'échangèrent discrètement leurs copies et Bill se dirigea d'un pas léger vers le professeur, son test entièrement rempli.

Tom regarda la feuille qui portait son nom et souffla de frustration. Il prit rapidement son stylo et compléta deux ou trois réponses simples qui ne nécessitaient pas beaucoup de calcul, profitant des quelques minutes que les autres utilisaient pour ranger leurs affaires et rendre leurs copies.

Le professeur lui prit finalement sa copie des mains, lui signalant que le temps était fini pour tout le monde.

Tom réunit ses affaires et rejoignit son jumeau qui l'attendait près de la porte. Bill lui adressa alors un sourire radieux et lui prit doucement la main, lui murmurant un « merci » au creux de l'épaule. Et rien que pour ça, rien que pour continuer à voir ce sourire sur le visage de son double, Tom savait qu'il recommencerait autant de fois que ça serait nécessaire.

**………………..**

-Tu rigole Tom ?! 5 !! Tu as eu 5/20 !

Tom baissa la tête et rougit légèrement tandis que Bill lui serrait la main.

Leur mère s'assit sur le canapé brusquement, le test toujours entre les mains.

-C'est bon, il a raté, c'est pas la mort… Fit Bill en enlaçant son jumeau.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Bill ! D'ailleurs, tu n'es même pas concerné ! Alors monte dans ta chambre !

-Non.

-Bill, ne commence pas ! Quand à toi Tom, puisque tu semble avoir du mal à réviser et à bien étudier en étant à la maison, je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que tu ailles chez ta grand-mère…

-Hors de question !! Rugit Bill, furieux. Si tu nous sépare, tu peux faire une croix sur nous ! On s'enfuira !

-Bill, je t'ai dit DE MONTER ! Cria leur mère, rouge de colère.

Bill la fusilla du regard et passa ses bras autour de son jumeau qui posa instinctivement sa tête sur son épaule.

-Si tu nous sépare, on arrêtera d'aller à l'école et on s'en ira loin d'ici et tu nous reverras plus jamais ! S'exclama t-il, une lueur méchante dans les yeux.

Leur mère cilla.

-Une fois que Tom ne serra plus sous ton influence, tu verras qu'il vivra mieux et que depuis tout ce temps, tu ne faisais que gâcher sa vie! Cracha-t-elle à son cadet.

Bill cilla à son tour. Il repoussa brutalement son frère qui tomba par terre en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Bill continua de regarder sa génitrice dans les yeux.

-Alors Tom, dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de sa mère, tu veux rester avec maman, ou rester avec moi et me suivre partout où j'irais ?

Tom se releva d'un bond et accrocha fermement le bras de son jumeau, ce dernier le laissant faire avec un sourire satisfait.

-Oui, répondit Tom en regardant à son tour sa mère, j'irai partout où il ira. Nous sépare pas, s'il te plait.

Leur mère poussa un profond soupir et les envoya tous les deux dans leurs chambres respectives.

Bill entraîna son frère dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il allongea son frère sur son lit et se coucha sur lui. Son oreiller vivant, son chien, son serviteur, son double, son jumeau, son sang, sa vie… Qu'il dirigeait entièrement et totalement.

Leur mère monta les escaliers discrètement et constata avec effarement que ses deux garçons lui avaient désobéi une fois de plus et étaient ensemble, dans la chambre de Bill, celle de Tom étant vide.

Elle ragea et redescendit les escaliers rapidement. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme cela ! Bill n'était pas le chef, et il allait devoir le comprendre tôt ou tard.

Elle prit son téléphone portable, chercha quelques minutes dans sa liste de contact et lança enfin l'appel.

-Oui, Bonjour, c'est Simone ! Comment vas-tu ? Ecoute, j'ai besoin de ton aide de toute urgence…

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Hily-chan et Laura-067 (tu es décidément sur toutes mes fics, alors merci) pour leur soutient et leurs reviews!! Ce chapitre vous es dédié!

Je suis contente que vous aimiez et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant.


	4. Chapter 3: Malgré toi

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3** :** Malgré toi...**

Mark, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir dérangé…

-Ce n'est pas grave Simone, je suis heureux que tu m'ais appelé ! Où sont-ils ?

-A l'école. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

-Tu sais, c'est normal que des jumeaux soient proches, il ne faut pas en être effrayé… Ils n'ont que 11 ans…

-Non tu ne comprends pas…

Simone se leva, admirant une vieille photo de Tom et Bill bébés, allongés sur une couverture. Elle prit le cadre argenté dans sa main et poursuivit :

-Bill… il a une influence néfaste sur Tom… C'est comme s'il… comme s'il voulait le contrôler. Il ne supporte pas que j'approche Tom, et j'ai beau essayer de leur donner des tâches séparées à faire, il va à l'encontre de mon autorité… Et Tom le suit d'une manière totalement dévouée.

-Bill est le dominant…

-Oui, mais il traite Tom comme un objet, comme un de ses jouets ! Je dois le laisser faire ?? Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mark posa ses yeux sur cette mère dépassée par la relation complexe et inexplicable de ses fils.

-Si tu veux, répondit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir et en serrant avec affection son épaule, je peux leur parler et voir où est le problème… Pourquoi Bill agit comme ça et ce que Tom en pense. Suivant les résultats que j'obtiendrais, je te conseillerais plusieurs solutions. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Simone acquiesça, séchant ses yeux humides. Elle répondit au sourire encourageant que son frère lui adressait.

Ils attendirent ensemble que les deux jeunes garçons rentrent de leurs cours pour leur exposer la situation. Malgré les cris de protestation de son jumeau, Mark entraîna Tom dans le bureau de la maison, faisant asseoir le garçon de 11 ans dans le siège en face de lui.

Tom regardait régulièrement la porte, s'attendant à voir rentrer d'un instant à l'autre son jumeau si possessif.

-Tom ? Pourquoi ce regard inquiet ? Tu sais que je ne te veux pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui oncle Mark. Dit-il, souriant au seul oncle qu'il connaissait.

-Tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler seul à seul ? Enchaîna Mark d'un ton doux et calme.

Tom secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Je voulais te parler de ta relation avec Bill. Tu ne la trouve pas étrange ?

Tom secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, son regard se baissant légèrement.

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il te commande sans cesse ?

Tom ne répondit rien, son pied tapant nerveusement la moquette bleue de la pièce.

-Oh, avoue le Tom. Ca énerve d'avoir sans cesse sur le dos quelqu'un dont on doit faire les moindres volontés, c'est ce que fait Bill, non ?

-Non ! Bill me commande pas !

-Comment décrirais-tu ce qu'il fait alors ?

-Il… Il ne me commande pas… Il veut juste qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble…

-Ou que toi tu les fasses pour lui… ?

-C'est parce que Bill il a plus de mal que moi ! Je suis l'aîné, je dois l'aider !

-Tu es conscient que d'un certain côté, Bill te manipule ?

Tom secoua légèrement la tête mais se décida à ne plus répondre.

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ta maman, Tom, et ce que Bill te fait, c'est pas bien.

Voyant que son neveu n'avait aucune réaction, Mark continua :

-Il te traite plus mal que votre chien.

-C'est pas de sa faute !! Il veut juste être utile !

-Mais ca t'étouffe !

-Je l'aime !

-Mais ça t'étouffe !

-Oui mais je l'aime ! Il est tout pour moi !

Le silence remplit durant plusieurs secondes l'espace tandis que Mark regardait les yeux furieux et désespérés de son neveu.

-Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Demanda t-il dans un souffle.

Tom le regarda, ses pupilles s'obscurcissant au fur et à mesure qu'il pesait les mots qu'il allait utiliser.  
Le silence s'étirait de plus en plus et Mark commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse quand finalement la voix de Tom résonna enfin, dans un léger murmure teinté de tristesse :

-Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait.

Mark allait encore ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais Tom le devança et se leva, sortant précipitamment de la pièce. Mark nota rapidement la dernière phrase de son neveu et rejoint sa sœur qui gardait Bill bloqué dans la cuisine. Il entraîna le gamin boudeur à sa suite dans le bureau et le fit asseoir dans le même siège que son frère.

-Bill, tu sais pourquoi ta maman m'a demandé de te parler en tête à tête ?

Bill lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Pour faire notre psychanalyse, oncle Mark ?

-Pas tout à fait… Tu es un garçon intelligent Bill. Je le sais, et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ce comportement avec ton frère ?

Bill se pencha en avant, enfonçant son regard dans celui de son oncle.

-Il m'appartient. A moi. Tu ne me l'enlèveras pas et maman non plus.

-Voyons Bill, tu dois bien voir que ce n'est pas bon pour ton frère…

-Tom ne vit que pour moi ! Si je suis bien, il l'est aussi !

-C'est bien égoïste !

-Pas plus que de laisser tomber sa femme enceinte pour ne pas renoncer à sa petite vie parfaite remplie de voyages aux 4 coins du monde…

Mark sentit la rage monter en lui.

-Qui t'as dit ça ?!

-Tu sais oncle Mark, tu es comme maman ; tu ne sers à rien. Répliqua Bill d'un ton nonchalant. Je suis tout, je suis au centre de notre monde… Tu es juste jaloux de savoir que moi, j'ai quelqu'un entièrement à moi.

-Tu te trompe Bill…

Bill se leva d'un air vainqueur et lança un regard méprisant à son oncle.

-J'ai toujours raison. Tom est à moi et quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais me l'enlever !

Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas royal, fier de lui, prêt à rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre.  
Mark posa une dernière phrase sur son calepin et rejoignit Simone d'un air las.

Comment lui dire qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Comment lui dire que l'un de ses enfants manipulait consciemment et volontairement son frère jumeau comme un esclave ?

Comment lui dire que Bill était un monstre ?

* * *

Voila!! Draya le retour! Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster mais bon, je passais mon permis de conduire donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire.

J'espère que ca vous plait toujours!!

gros bisous à vous et la suite euh... bientôt? lol


	5. Chapter 4: parce que je meurs sans toi

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

**Dans le chapitre précédent**:

_Bill se leva d'un air vainqueur et lança un regard méprisant à son oncle._

_-J'ai toujours raison. Tom est à moi et quoique tu fasses, tu ne pourras jamais me l'enlever !_

_Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas royal, fier de lui, prêt à rejoindre son frère dans sa chambre.  
Mark posa une dernière phrase sur son calepin et rejoignit Simone d'un air las._

_Comment lui dire qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Comment lui dire que l'un de ses enfants manipulait consciemment et volontairement son frère jumeau comme un esclave ?_

_Comment lui dire que Bill était un monstre ?_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4** :** Parce que je meurs sans toi**

Bill et Tom dormaient dans leur chambre, la lueur de la lune éclairant leurs deux frêles silhouettes enlacées grâce aux volets entrouverts.  
Simone s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, observant ses enfants.

« _Ce sera dur, Simone, pour toi, pour eux…_ »

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, silencieusement, tandis que l'unique solution qu'elle avait trouvé avec l'aide de son frère lui revenait en tête.

« _Tu dois les séparer, c'est primordial _»

Ses bébés continuaient de dormir, bougeant légèrement dans leur sommeil. Elle vit le bras de Bill se resserrer autour des épaules de son frère, comme s'il voulait fusionner avec lui.

« _Bill va finir par détruire Tom…Tom ne se rebellera jamais et en arrivera à des extrémités terrible pour se libérer de l'emprise de son jumeau_ »

Simone se prit la tête dans les mains, hésitante.

-A moi… murmura Bill dans son sommeil, faisant, par la même occasion, sursauter sa mère.

-Je suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle avant de finalement fermer la porte et retourner dans le salon.

« _Il faut les séparer le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre… Tu comprends ? _»

Elle prit le téléphone et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle vit dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit son répertoire devant elle et tourna les pages rapidement. Une carte blanche tomba sur le côté, attirant son attention. Simone plaça la carte gribouillée d'écriture devant elle.

« _Il faut les séparer…_ »

« _Bill va finir par détruire Tom…_ »

Simone souffla un bon coup, se donnant du courage. Aimait-elle Tom plus que Bill ? Pas vraiment. Elle avait juste eu plus d'affinité avec Tom qu'avec Bill parce qu'il était moins sauvage. Tom lui ressemblait plus.

Alors elle garderait Tom. Elle lui montrerait qu'il était mieux seul, que tout irait mieux sans Bill.

Ses yeux lâchèrent encore quelques larmes de l'horreur qu'elle allait commettre puis elle composa le numéro.

Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait peur de trop bégayer dans le combiné. Pourtant, elle ne raccrocha pas.

Elle entendit sa voix à l'autre bout, violente, amère, mais elle continua quand même. Et alors qu'elle lui proposait le marché, elle se disait que c'était beaucoup moins dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment Bill. Pour elle, il s'en sortirait, d'une manière où d'une autre… Et si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas, au moins Tom serait heureux.

Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la table, à côté de la carte. Elle se leva, sortit de la cuisine et passa devant le cadre argenté qui contenait la photo de ses bébés. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, comme hypnotisée, tandis qu'un rire grave et rauque sortait de sa gorge.

Simone resta là, à rigoler, sans même savoir pourquoi.

Qui aurait cru qu'une mère pouvait faire **ça** ?

**…………**

-Bill… Réveille-toi ! Chuchota Tom en secouant légèrement son frère.

-Nan…

-Si, allé, maman veut qu'on aille faire les courses.

-Non. Pas bouger.

Bill agrippa le bras de son frère et le tira vers lui, le gardant serré contre lui.

-Allé, Bill, maman va encore s'énerver… J'aime pas quand elle s'énerve… Fit le jeune garçon dont les dreads prenaient forme au fur et à mesure qu'il les tressait, jours après jours.

Simone arriva dans la chambre, à moitié dans l'obscurité, et vit Tom, habillé, ainsi que Bill, en pyjama, dans le lit de ce dernier.

-Bon Bill, je l'aurais parié, encore en pyjama ! Tu reste là alors ! Viens Tom !

Bill grogna mais refusa de lâcher son frère.

-Tom reste aussi… Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Non ! Tom est prêt donc il vient ! Et si tu n'es pas content, tu n'avais qu'à t'habiller et te lever quand je te l'ai dit ! Tom VIENS !

Tom regarda sa mère, puis son frère. Il murmura à l'oreille de son double un « on revient vite promit » et se détacha de l'étreinte possessive de son double.

Simone prit le bras de Tom un peu plus brusquement que d'habitude, et le tira dans les escaliers en direction de l'entrée.

-Pourquoi y'a ce sac maman ? C'est celui de Bill…

Simone jeta un coup d'œil vers le sac au milieu du salon dans lequel elle avait rassemblé les affaires de son fils cadet et fit sortir son fils aîné de la maison, le poussant vers la voiture.

-C'est rien, des vieilleries que je vais donner à l'Eglise tout à l'heure…

Tom se contenta de cette explication et monta dans la voiture, l'estomac étrangement noué. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose ? Il fixa sa mère, concentré sur la route, les lèvres pincées et se rappela qu'il ne l'avait pas vu fermer la porte à clé.

-Maman, t'a oublié de fermer la porte de la maison !! Dit-il d'un trait.  
Simone eut un rictus qu'elle fit disparaître aussitôt, et ordonna à Tom de se taire.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On devrait rentrer, je pense que Bill va pas bien…

-Bill va très bien. Oublie un peu ton jumeau !

Tom regarda sa mère de travers, cherchant le pourquoi de son attitude.

-Non, Bill il va pas bien, je t'assure !

Simone se gara lentement dans le parking du supermarché, et arrêta le moteur après avoir immobilisé sa voiture. Le ciel était sombre, remplit de nuages noirs menaçants.

-Bill va aller autre part pendant quelques temps…

Tom écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure que les mots de sa mère faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit.

-Quoi ?

-On va déménager Tom. On va aller dans une très petite ville, loin d'ici. Tu va t'y faire plein de nouveaux amis…

-Mais… Bill ?

-Bill il va… Il ne vient pas avec nous. Il a été très méchant donc je l'ai envoyé chez quelqu'un qui pourra… s'en occuper.

-Tu… Bill… BILL !!

Tom ouvrit la portière et courut pour sortir du parking et rentrer chez lui, la force du désespoir le faisant courir toujours plus vite. Sa mère sortit également le plus vite possible de la voiture pour le rattraper, essayant de l'arrêter dans sa course folle.

Elle finit par l'attraper et le bloqua, l'empêchant de bouger.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT !! Cria t-il de toutes ses maigres forces. T'ENTENDS ?! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME LE PRENDRE !!

-Chut Tom… Je fais ça pour toi…

Les larmes du jeune garçon dévalaient en cascade sur ses joues pâles. Il sentait la colère, la peur et l'incompréhension de son jumeau, quelque part, loin de lui.

-Je veux BILL !! REDONNE MOI BILL !! Cria t-il.

Simone sentit son portable vibrer. Elle le prit et lu le texto rapidement : « j'ai le gosse. Je te dois plus rien et je veux plus entendre parler de toi et ton gosse. ».

Simone souffla de soulagement et souleva Tom pour le traîner dans la voiture. Ses yeux la regardaient avec toute la haine dont ils pouvaient être capables, rouges, perdus…

-Je te hais… Lui dit-il, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ses sentiments.  
Simone n'en tint pas compte et les ramena chez eux, le plus calmement du monde.

A peine la voiture s'était-elle arrêtée que Tom en sortait pour rentrer dans la maison. Le sac n'était plus là, et la petite table à côté du canapé était renversée, comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre dans le salon.

-Bill ! Cria t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il monta l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son jumeau. Les draps étaient froissés et tombaient du lit. Tom courut dans sa chambre, regarda dans la salle de bain, et dans la chambre de sa mère, mais Bill ne se trouvait nulle part. Il redescendit au pas de course et vit sa mère dans le canapé. Il scruta la cuisine et le salon mais ne vit rien qui pourrait ressembler à son jumeau.

-OU IL EST ?? DIS LE MOI !! Cria t-il en frappant sa mère de ses poings.  
Elle lui bloqua les bras tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

-Je sais pas où il est chéri… Il est loin, c'est tout ce qui compte…

-BILL ! BILL !! Hurla Tom, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère, frappant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Son petit frère… Son petit frère n'était plus là ! Il l'aimait tellement et elle le lui avait pris.

Tom regarda sa mère avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour elle désormais. Il lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Toujours.

* * *

Voili, voilou, désolée de l'attente mais je reprends les cours demain et j'ai dû aider une amie à s'installer, en plus y'a eu la rentrée du cinéma, donc on en a profité... Bref, j'étais assez occupée. J'espère que ca va un peu se calmer, mais c'est pas sûr avec la reprise des cours!!

En attendant, votre avis m'intéresse toujours! Alors selon vous, où est Bill??

(pour laisser une review, appuyez sur "go", mettez votre pseudo, votre message, et "submit review" pour envoyer)

thanks everybody!


	6. Chapter 5: Mon désespoir

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

**Dans le chapitre précédent**:

__

-OU IL EST ?? DIS LE MOI !! Cria t-il en frappant sa mère de ses poings.  
Elle lui bloqua les bras tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres.

-Je sais pas où il est chéri… Il est loin, c'est tout ce qui compte…

-BILL ! BILL !! Hurla Tom, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère, frappant tout ce qui était à sa portée.

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 5 : Mon désespoir…

Il était dans sa voiture, fumant sa troisième clope de la journée. Il en avait marre d'attendre mais au final, c'était tout bénef' pour lui. Plus rien à payer, si ce n'est un peu de nourriture pour le gosse dont il hériterait.

Simone sortit enfin de la maison, traînant l'un des jumeaux avec elle. Il supposa que c'était Tom, vu qu'il devait prendre Ben. Il attendit que la voiture ait tourné au coin de la rue pour se diriger vers la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et rentra comme s'il était chez lui. Il vit le sac mais ne s'y attarda pas, montant les escaliers pour aller chercher son fils.

Il s'approcha de la première porte ouverte qu'il vit, encore sombre. Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit un jeune gamin, mince, les cheveux courts et noirs, couché dans un lit aux draps blancs.

Il entra sans prendre la peine de cacher sa présence et vit Bill se lever soudainement.

-Vous êtes qui ?? Demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant, le fixant de ses prunelles noisette.

-Oh, tu ne me reconnais pas ?? Je suis vexé. Fais un petit effort, je suis sûr que tu vas te rappeler !

Bill fronça les sourcils.

-Sortez de chez moi, je vous connais pas !

-Je vais sortir, et tu viens avec moi. Allez, bouge tes fesses !

En un instant, l'homme attrapa le bras de Bill et le tira, le faisant tomber du lit en entraînant les couvertures derrière lui.

Il souleva le jeune garçon comme s'il ne pesait rien malgré ses cris et ses tentatives d'évasion.

-LACHE MOI !! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !!

-Je suis ton père, j'ai tout les droits, Ben !

-Je m'appel Bill, crétin !

L'homme poussa Bill contre le mur, l'écrasant.

-Un peu de respect ! Susurra t-il à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

Bill ne comprenait pas ; c'était vraiment son père ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu leur garde à cause de sa tendance à avoir recours à la violence dès qu'il était contrarié.

Cela faisait bien 5-6 ans que Bill ne le voyait plus et son visage s'était peu à peu effacé de sa mémoire d'enfant, certainement aussi parce qu'il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de son père.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et le père de Bill se baissa pour attraper le sac de son fils.

Bill en profita alors pour lui donner un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou, le faisant tomber près de la petite table du salon qui se renversa. Dans sa chute, il desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur le bras du plus jeune de ses fils, permettant ainsi à Bill de se défaire de sa prise. Bill essaya de s'élancer vers l'étage pour s'enfermer dans une pièce mais son père le rattrapa, plus furieux que jamais.

Il gifla Bill aussi fort qu'il put, murmurant un « je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi ! » au passage et l'emmena rapidement dehors, le couchant sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture avant que quelqu'un ne les remarques.

Il ferma la porte et pris son téléphone portable, tapant rapidement un message.

Il prenait le gosse, et ne devrait plus payer aucune pension alimentaire. Et puis, il pourrait toujours se servir du morveux pour s'occuper de la maison et lui faire à manger. Vraiment tout bénef' pour lui.

Il se remit au volant pour repartir chez lui. Il avait encore beaucoup de trajet à faire et il devait faire attention que le gosse ne sache pas par où il passe pour ne pas lui faire faux bond.

Bill, à moitié assommé, ne remarqua pas qu'il s'éloignait de sa maison, qu'il sortait de sa ville. Il avait juste l'impression que son crâne avait été frappé par un marteau et la sensation d'entendre Tom l'appeler.

Tom, qui s'était éloigné plus d'une seconde, Tom qui n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. Bill lui en voulait, tout comme il en voulait à sa mère. Il savait que c'était _ELLE_ qui était à l'origine de tout. Elle allait lui payer, et Tom serait aussi puni pour l'avoir laissé aux mains de cet homme.  
Il se vengerait.

Bill vit rapidement un panneau défiler sous ses yeux. Ils se dirigeaient vers Berlin, vers la capitale, tellement loin de son jumeau.

Comment ferait-il sans Tom ? Qui lui ferait ses devoirs, qui lui ferait des massages, qui lui ferait à manger, qui tricherait avec lui en cours, qui lui donnerait son argent de poche pour qu'il en ait deux fois plus… ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ?

Son père lui jeta un regard en coin, un rictus méprisant ourlant ses lèvres sèches et gercées.

-On est bientôt arrivé ! Et ca tombe bien que tu viennes vivre avec moi parce que la maison aurait bien besoin d'un coup de nettoyage !

-Je suis pas femme de ménage ! Alors tu peux t'le foutre au cul ton nettoyage !

Son père le regarda encore plus durement et Bill se dit que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

-Tu me parles pas comme ça sinon j'te jure que ça va mal aller !

-J'aurais pas à parler comme ça si tu disais autre chose que de la merde !Répliqua Bill avec cet air hautain et supérieur que sa mère détestait.

Le teint de son père vira dangereusement au rouge. Cependant, il ne répondit rien, serrant simplement les lèvres. Il gara la voiture dans une ruelle petite et remplie d'ordures renversées.

Il éteignit le moteur et attrapa son fils par les cheveux, le traînant vers une vieille porte marron prête à s'écrouler.

Il monta ensuite un sinistre escalier plongé dans l'obscurité et incroyablement raide.

Plus il avançait, et moins Bill était rassuré. Dans quel endroit allait-il atterrir ? Où sa mère l'avait-elle envoyé ? Il devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle le haïssait à ce point-là.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, son père le poussa dans le petit appartement miteux qu'il louait et ferma la porte à clé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, la tête haute, le regard farouche. Il allait le dompter ce morveux.

-Alors comme ça je dis que de la merde hein ?! Cracha t-il en se rapprochant à toute vitesse de l'enfant de 11 ans qui lui faisait face.

Avant même que Bill ait pu réagir, il reçu une gifle qui le fit tomber au sol. Bill avait la joue en feu et n'avait qu'une envie : répliquer. Mais sa carrure ne lui permettrait certainement pas d'avoir l'avantage face à son père. Il releva néanmoins le regard, défiant son père.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, tu ne seras jamais gagnant !

Bill continua cependant de le fixer, refusant cette autorité qui s'imposait dans sa vie. Il ne vit pas arrivé le coup de pied mais le sentit bien dans son thorax.

Le visage de Tom s'imposa alors dans son esprit tandis qu'un bleu se formait lentement.

Tom avec ses beaux yeux identiques aux siens, avec sa bouche rosée, ses cheveux doux et son cou si fin.

Son père accrocha de nouveau ses pauvres cheveux et le traîna dans une pièce sombre dont il ferma la porte à clé. C'était une minuscule pièce, sans fenêtre, avec un drap et un coussin à même le sol sur lesquels il était assis. Il tenta d'ouvrir, au cas où, la porte mais n'y arriva pas.  
L'accueil n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Ce n'était pas si différent des coups qu'il recevait quand il était plus petit et qu'il disait haut et fort : « je vous déteste » à ses parents.

Bill se rassit lentement, chaque parcelle de son âme le faisant souffrir comme jamais, et là, tout seul dans le noir, il laissa les larmes couler, le jeune homme arrogant et fier cédant la place au petit garçon effrayé.  
Il s'imagina les bras de Tom autour de lui, si chaud, si protecteur. Il lui en voulait tellement d'être parti. Tellement.

**………….**

La nuit était déjà bien sombre alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la fenêtre de sa chambre, un sac sur son dos. Il passa le rebord et s'agrippa à la gouttière pour descendre. Une fois sur la pelouse, il commença à courir pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette maison et surtout, de sa mère. Il lui en voulait tellement.

Une fois hors de vue de la maison, il prit un rythme plus calme. Il lui faudrait une bonne heure de marche pour arriver chez sa grand-mère, où il était sûr de retrouver son frère. Bill ferait certainement la tête qu'il ait mis autant de temps à venir, mais le plus important, c'était qu'ils se retrouvent. Bill ne pourrait jamais se débrouiller sans lui. Il avait toujours été le plus fragile des deux sous ses airs de costaud, Tom le savait bien.

Il arriva enfin chez sa grand-mère, plus d'une heure plus tard, essoufflé et fatigué. Il était 3h du matin et il doutait que sa grand-mère soit heureuse de le voir à une telle heure devant sa porte, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre de retrouver son jumeau, son petit frère.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit que sa grand-mère lui ouvre. Elle finit par le faire et prit un air étonné en voyant son petit-fils de 11 ans sur le pas de sa porte, un regard déterminé et sûr de lui, ce qui changeait de son regard doux et protecteur qu'il avait en temps normal quand elle le voyait.

-Je veux Bill. Je sais qu'il est chez toi ! Dit-il dans ton sans réplique.

-Oh, je vois. Et bien, non, il n'est pas ici. Mais ta mère m'avait prévenue que tu viendrais sûrement voir, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi tôt… Dit-elle en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

Au fur et à mesure que sa grand-mère parlait, Tom perdait son air sûr de lui, une expression inquiète se gravant à la place.

-Non… Murmura t-il, tu peux pas…

Il bouscula sa grand-mère, traversant et fouillant du regard chaque pièce.

-Bill ?! Bill !! Réponds-moi !! Cria t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'effondra au milieu du salon, la tête dans les mains. Sa grand-mère posa doucement ses doigts fripés sur son épaule, la serrant affectueusement.

-Je suis désolé mon petit…

-Dis-moi où il est grand-mère. Je t'en prie, sans lui, je suis rien… Dit-il en relevant ses yeux inondés de larmes vers elle.

Elle passa son pouce sur sa joue, chassant les larmes.

-J'ignore où il est, Tom. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais appeler ta mère.

Tom la regarda s'éloigner avec la rage au ventre. Il était perdu et ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Sa maison, cet endroit chaleureux où il était heureux de pouvoir se cacher avait disparut avec son jumeau.

Sa grand-mère raccrocha, et s'assit sur le canapé près de Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Elle souffla, atteinte par la douleur de son petit fils. Il ne méritait pas ça. Ils ne méritaient pas ça tous les deux.

-Tu continues à te battre. Bill n'est pas mort, et vos routes se recroiserons forcément un jour.

-Quand ?

-Quand il faudra.

Il la regarda, les yeux vides et lointains.

-Va te coucher, mon petit, votre lit est toujours fait. Bonne nuit.  
Elle déposa un doux baisé sur ses dreads et alla se coucher.

Tom la regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur. Il retrouverait Bill. Oh oui, il le retrouvera. Parce que sans lui, Bill n'est rien.

* * *

Voici la suite!! Merci à vos commentaires!! Vous imaginez pas comment ca me booste! On est en pleine rentrée à la fac, on retrouve les amis, les cours, etc... C'est pas de tout repos et donc j'ai parfois du retard dans mes posts. Mais savoir que y'a des gens qui lisent et aiment ma fic me donne du courage pour pas remettre à demain mes postages!

Donc merci à toutes les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un com! Ca fait beaucoup de bien!

bisous et à la semaine prochaine j'pense pour le chap 6!


	7. Chapter 6:… N’est rien face au tien

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

**Dans le chapitre précédent**:

_-Tu continues à te battre. Bill n'est pas mort, et vos routes se recroiserons forcément un jour._

_-Quand ?_

_-Quand il faudra._

_Il la regarda, les yeux vides et lointains._

_-Va te coucher, mon petit, votre lit est toujours fait. Bonne nuit._

_Elle déposa un doux baisé sur ses dreads et alla se coucher._

_Tom la regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au cœur. Il retrouverait Bill. Oh oui, il le retrouvera. Parce que sans lui, Bill n'est rien._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : … N'est rien face au tien.**

Simone pensait être une bonne mère. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour ses enfants. Elle les avait nourris le plus longtemps possible au sein, pensant que le lait maternel rendait les enfants plus vifs et intelligents, elle leur avait appris à marcher, parler, et à jouer aux cartes. Elle avait divorcé quand elle avait compris que ses enfants seraient toujours en danger avec son mari, et elle avait changé de métier pour gagner plus d'argent et leur offrir une vie digne de ce nom.

Simone se considérait comme une bonne mère.

Tom, cependant, avait une autre vision des choses.

-Je sais que c'est compliqué pour ton petit cerveau de gonzesse, mais je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible : va, te, faire, foutre. Peut-être qu'il faut que je te l'épelle pour que tu comprennes mieux… ?

-NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA !

Tom haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la télé. Simone pensait être une bonne mère, mais depuis 6 ans, elle était dépassée par la situation.

Elle en savait parfaitement la cause ; c'était la disparition de Bill qui avait tant transformé son bébé. Elle s'en était mordue les doigts d'avoir séparé les jumeaux et encore aujourd'hui, elle regrettait. Mais c'était trop tard. Bill avait _vraiment_ disparu. Elle n'arrivait pas à joindre son ex-mari et n'avait pas osé dire à Tom avec qui son jumeau était vraiment, de peur des représailles.

Elle se mit devant la télé, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son fils.

-Tu ne sors pas ce soir ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas partagé un repas ensemble et donc j'ai…

-Chut ! Je sens que tu vas encore dire une connerie ! Alors que ce soit clair, Simone, je sors, CE SOIR, et si t'es pas contente, c'est pareil. Ton repas, tu peux te le foutre au cul, pigé ?

-NE ME PARLES PAS COMME CA ! TU ES INTERDIT DE SORTIE !!

Tom ricana, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il se leva, dépassant d'une bonne tête sa mère et lui tira la langue dans un geste des plus puérils.

Il prit ensuite son sac à dos, posé près du canapé, et sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus.

Il s'alluma une cigarette et téléphona à Marie. Il voulait baiser un bon coup, juste histoire d'oublier. Ensuite, il irait faire un tour chez Tobi, l'un de ses « amis » avec qui il trainait en permanence, juste histoire de ne pas être seul avant leur soirée.

On aurait pu croire qu'avec son comportement exécrable, détaché de tout, Tom avait sombré dans le « sexe, drogue and rock'n'roll » mais pas vraiment. Certes, il fumait, certes, il lui arrivait de boire et de coucher pour oublier, mais il avait toujours refusé de toucher à la drogue. C'était pour les faibles. Et il n'était pas faible.

De plus, ses résultats scolaires étant excellents, il pouvait se permettre de sécher les cours ou bien de répondre à ses professeurs. La mention « très bien » lui était régulièrement refusée à cause de son comportement, mais ses résultats étant plus que convenables, on ne lui donnait rien de plus que quelques heures de colle.

En fait, malgré les apparences, Tom s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Il aurait bientôt son bac et ne doutait pas que ses notes lui permettent d'entrer dans une prépa réputée qui lui apporterait à coup sûr un job sympa et très rentable. Il étudiait aussi actuellement tous les livres de droits qu'il pouvait trouver afin de se faire émanciper et faire payer à sa mère une pension alimentaire qui lui permettrait de vivre loin du « domicile familial » en toute tranquillité, sans avoir à travailler, pendant la fin de ses études.

Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes avaient été outrées des procédures qu'il comptait entamer, notamment sa grand-mère, mais il n'avait que faire de l'avis de sa famille.

Le seul avis qui l'intéressait n'était plus là.

Bill n'était plus là, et au fond, c'était la seule chose qui le dérangeait ou qui lui apportait un quelconque sentiment. Sa mère, sa grand-mère pouvaient bien mourir, il ne se donnerait même pas la peine d'aller à l'enterrement. Il avait mieux à faire. Sonner à cette porte par exemple et prendre un peu de bon temps avec cette brune aux yeux verts en amande qu'il avait séduit la semaine dernière. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle à part une attirance physique, et c'était bien assez pour oublier pendant une heure ou deux qu'il avait perdu une personne chère à son cœur depuis 6 ans.

...................

-Tu sais Tom, ça fait que quelques jours qu'on est plus que des amis mais…

Tom l'embrassa, lui coupant la parole. Elle gémit légèrement, posant sa main sur sa joue. Tom retira sa main de sur son visage, et s'éloigna. Il sortit du lit et se rhabilla sans un mot.

-Tom ?

-Ecoute chérie, c'était très sympa ces p'tites soirées avec toi, mais j'crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête.

-Mais Tom…

-A vrai dire, je me souviens même plus de ton prénom. T'étais plutôt bonne au lit, mais Sarah fait de meilleures pipes que toi. Bref, toute manière, j'dois y aller. A un de ces quatre peut-être !

Il sortit en vitesse de la pièce, ne laissant pas le soin à la jeune fille de réagir.

Il claqua la porte d'entrée sur les sanglots et les cris qui venaient de la chambre de son ancienne conquête et continua son chemin.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques mètres plus loin. Une magnifique bombe venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue. Brune, avec un look gothique, une silhouette fine mais très particulière. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui attirait indubitablement Tom.

Elle se stoppa face à l'arrêt de bus, un plan dans les mains. Tom s'approcha et se posta à côté d'elle.

-J'peux t'aider ? Je connais la ville comme ma poche et aider une jeune fille en détresse, ce sera ma BA de la journée. Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, se retourna, et revint en face de Tom, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je suppose que la « jeune fille en détresse » c'est censé être moi ?

Tom haussa à son tour un sourcil mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La jeune fille prit la main de Tom et la posa sur son entre-jambe.

-Sauf que moi, j'suis un mec, avec la même chose que toi entre les jambes, connard.

Tom retira vivement sa main de l'endroit où elle était posée et fixa avec un air rageur cet imbécile qui osait le rembarrer de la sorte.

Ils se fixèrent quelques minutes, se dévisageant.

-On se connaît ? Demanda Tom, les sourcils froncés.

-J'crois pas. Répondit l'inconnu, bien que la manière dont il regardait Tom indiquait clairement qu'il se posait lui aussi la question.

Il se tourna d'un coup et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Tom resta un instant sous le choc. Il continua sa route, pensif. C'était bien la première fois qu'il confondait un mec et une fille et ça le troublait.

Il s'arrêta chez Tobi, et salua ses parents.

-Tiens, Tom ! Comment va la vie mon pote ? Salua Tobi quand Tom entra dans sa chambre.

-Ca va, ca va. Et toi ?

-La forme. Marie m'a appelé.

-Marie ?

-Ta copine depuis 4 jours.

-Ex.

-Oui pardon, tu l'as lâchée. Bref, elle m'a appelé, et te fait dire que t'es qu'un connard.

-Cool.

Tom repensa un instant à cet étrange gars qu'il avait vu à l'arrêt de bus. Lui aussi l'avait traité de connard.

-T'es sûr que ça va Tom ?

-Bien sûr…

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Tom ne relève brusquement la tête.

- Non, en fait faut que je rentre chez moi… Dit-il en se levant d'un coup.

-Mais Tom… Et la soirée ?!

-J'm'en fou de la soirée.

-Mais y'aura Nicole !

-Et ?

Tobi ne répondit pas, laissant Tom récupérer son sac et sa veste qu'il avait envoyé valser en arrivant.

-A demain. Fit Tobi en voyant Tom ouvrir la porte et la refermer sans un regard de plus.

Décidément, Tom était une énigme vivante, qui changeait d'humeur comme de chemise, sans aucune raison apparente.

Tobi se leva et se connecta sur msn, n'ayant plus personne avec qui parler en attendant l'heure de partir à sa soirée.

Il regarda rapidement les gens connectés avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'Andy.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Salut Andy

Andy Chou dit :

Salut.

Tom est avec toi ?

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Nan… Viens de partir et il veut plus venir ce soir.

Andy Chou dit :

C'est con, j'aurais voulu lui présenter quelqu'un.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Qui ?

Andy Chou dit :

Tu connais pas, il est nouveau en ville.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Il a quel âge ?

Andy Chou dit :

17 ans, comme nous.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Cool, on va avoir un nouveau en cours à la rentrée alors

Andy Chou dit :

Nan, il va plus en cours…

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Pourquoi ?

Andy Chou dit :

Parce que.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Tu me cache quelque chose ?

Andy Chou dit :

Bien sûr sinon j'dirais pas « parce que ». Il vient d'arriver j'dois te laisser.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Attends !

Il s'appelle comment ?

Andy Chou dit :

Bill.

_Andy Chou est déconnecté. _

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoici enfin avec la suite!! Je profite que ma fac soit bloquée pour vous poster la suite de ma fic sur laquelle je travaille de nouveau depuis quelques semaines!**

**Donc j'espère que vous aimerez, et puis n'hésitez pas à lâcher votre avis si c'est le cas! ^.^**

**Bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite! **


	8. Chapter 7: Je ferai de ta vie

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

**Dans le chapitre précédent**:

__

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Tu me cache quelque chose ?

Andy Chou dit :

Bien sûr sinon j'dirais pas « parce que ». Il vient d'arriver j'dois te laisser.

T, en O du avec I. dit:

Attends !

Il s'appelle comment ?

Andy Chou dit :

Bill.

_Andy Chou est déconnecté. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7 : Je ferai de ta vie...**

Tom était indéniablement troublé. Il n'aurait jamais pu expliquer totalement pourquoi, ni même donner les raisons de sa soudaine démotivation pour la soirée qui était pourtant prévue depuis longtemps. C'était encore un de ces coups de blues qui le prenait sans prévenir.

Ce garçon inconnu qui l'avait rembarré l'avait troublé et beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait normalement dû.

Il y avait un problème, et Tom le sentait. Il le sentait, et il le savait.

Tom ouvrit la porte de chez lui en silence et monta les escaliers. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air d'être là, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il s'écroula sur son lit, perdant son air sûr de lui.

Son regard se posa alors sur une magnifique fresque qui couvrait le mur situé en face de son lit, et sur laquelle on pouvait voir deux jeunes garçons, identiques, arborant deux sourires qui rendaient la scène particulièrement joyeuse. C'était lui qui l'avait faite, cette fresque, quand ils avaient emménagé ici, lui et sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, sa mère était devenue folle, et avait voulu repeindre le mur par-dessus. Tom avait alors menacé d'entamer une grève de la faim le temps que sa mère voudrait supprimer encore une fois son jumeau. Cependant, elle alla quand même acheter la peinture pour recouvrir son dessin. Tom avait alors pris un couteau qu'il avait appuyé contre sa gorge, laissant un peu de son sang couler. Si ne serait-ce qu'un seul pinceau avait touché sa fresque, Tom savait qu'il se serait tranché la gorge sans plus de remords.

Et elle avait bien entendu capitulé avant lui.

Tom eut un air de dégoût. Elle était si faible.

Il reporta son regard sur le plafond et revit le visage de ce jeune homme dont il ne savait même pas le prénom ; il était certain d'avoir déjà vu des yeux comme les siens quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et ça le dérangeait particulièrement.

Tom sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner. Il ne se rappelait même plus si sa mère était ou non à la maison, mais ce bruit commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il se dirigea donc dans le couloir et prit le combiné, décrochant l'appareil.

- Allô ?

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Youhou ?! Vous m'entendez ?!

Il pouvait à peine percevoir un souffle léger qui lui rappelait les films d'horreur dont il était accro à une époque.

- Bon, bah allez vous faire foutre !

Il raccrocha d'un geste rageur, énervé d'avoir dû se lever de son lit si confortable pour au final tomber dans une blague de gosse de 10 ans.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa guitare, et poursuivit ses compositions en silence. C'était bien l'une des seules choses qui l'apaisait. Composer, imaginer, créer.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Tom en déduit que sa mère était rentrée. Il était déjà près de 23h, et Tom avait bien avancé ses compositions.

Fier de lui, il posa délicatement ses feuilles dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et alluma son ordinateur.

Il se connecta mais, comme il fallait s'en douter, tous ses amis étaient partis à la soirée. Dépité et commençant à regretter sa soudaine décision de ne pas y être allé, il se recoucha sur son lit en silence.

Il entendit une nouvelle fois le téléphone sonner, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Sa mère était là, elle n'avait qu'à répondre. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à le faire chier…

Il s'endormit comme une masse, sans même s'en rendre compte.

**………......**

_- Je veux Bill. _

_Sa voix neutre résonnait dans le petit salon de leur nouvelle maison. _

_- Tom, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas possible…_

_Tom serra les poings et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un vase, qu'il lança le plus fort possible sur la télé. _

_- Arrête !!! Tu es fou ?! _

_- OUI ! Tu m'as enlevé ma moitié, tu m'as coupé en deux !! JE VEUX BILL !!! DIS-MOI OU IL EST !!_

_- Il est loin ! J'ignore où, juste loin ! Dans un autre pays peut-être… Mais LOIN !_

_- Je te hais, Salope ! _

_Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Simone envoya sa main frapper la joue de son fils._

_Tom la poussa violemment en arrière pour se venger et sortit à toute allure de la maison, ignorant les cris de sa mère. _

_ « Loin… » _

_ « Dans un autre pays peut-être… »_

_Une larme coula lentement sur la joue du jeune homme._

_- Bill… BILL !_

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ses couvertures étaient dans tous les sens, son oreiller avait valsé près de la fenêtre et sa lampe de chevet était tombée par terre, certainement après qu'il lui ait donné un coup sans faire exprès.

Il souffla un bon coup, se frottant les yeux au passage.

Son regard se posa sur sa fresque, et sur le « tu me manques, je t'aime » calligraphié tout autour.

Il ressentit soudain le besoin d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre ; il se leva, et fouilla au fond de son armoire pour reprendre ses bombes de peinture. Il en prit une rouge ainsi qu'une noire, puis alla chercher un gros crayon à papier. Il fit le modèle sur la partie droite de son mur, dans le coin libre qu'il restait, s'appliquant à tracer des courbes gracieuses avant de finalement prendre ses bombes de peinture et déposer délicatement la couleur, s'appliquant particulièrement sur les endroits qui seraient en relief.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, commençant à étouffer dans l'odeur de peinture, pour laisser passer l'air frais. Il regarda son réveil, constatant qu'il n'était que 8h du matin et qu'il faisait sa fresque depuis plus d'une heure.

Il se posta en face, admirant, détaillant sa dernière œuvre pour essayer de voir le moindre défaut à arranger.

Cependant, il était satisfait.

« _Je ne suis plus rien sans toi_ » triomphait dans le coin de sa fresque, imposant dans ces tons rouges et noirs.

Son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille.

Il prit son I-pod, mit ses écouteurs et lança Aerosmith. Il passa dans la salle de bain, se débarrassant des traces de peinture qui constellaient ses bras et ses mains, puis se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeuner à sa manière.

Il prit une assiette, et y écrasa une banane puis il ajouta des petits beurres qu'il réduit également en bouillie et joignit à tout cela un peu de jus d'orange.

Il se lécha les lèvres en mélangeant joyeusement, passant sa langue sur son piercing rapidement rien qu'à l'idée de manger ce délicieux repas.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il mâchait la première bouchée, sa mère rentra dans la cuisine. Elle se posta face à son fils, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé. Elle bougea les lèvres mais dut s'apercevoir que Tom ne l'entendait pas, car elle arracha violemment les écouteurs des oreilles de son fils.

- Je sais très bien que c'est toi ! Et je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle Tom !

Tom souleva un sourcil, l'incompréhension le gagnant.

- Quoi ?!

- Ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Nan mais arrête de délirer, j'ai rien fait pour une fois !!

- Si, je sais que c'est toi qui appelle tout le temps, j'ai reconnu ta voix !

- Faut que t'arrêtes de fumer ma vieille, ca te réussit pas ! Déjà que j'aime pas voir ta face, j'vais pas m'amuser à t'appeler pour entendre ta sale voix de crécelle !

Tom se leva, emportant son assiette avec lui. Elle lui avait presque coupé l'appétit, cette dinde.

- Tom ! Reste ICI !

- Va te faire foutre, laisse-moi bouffer en paix !

Il essaya de regagner sa chambre mais elle lui accrocha le bras, le tirant d'un coup sec en arrière.

N'ayant pas prévu ce geste de la part de sa mère, Tom, surpris, laissa tomber l'assiette qui se fracassa sur le sol, rependant son contenu sur le carrelage.

-Ah nan mais voilà, t'es fière de toi là ?! On n'a même plus de banane ! Mais t'es trop conne ma parole !

- Parce que tu crois que ton jeu est intelligent peut-être ?! Si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait à Bill, c'était pour TOI, pas pour le tuer !!!

Tom écarquilla les yeux.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bill ??? Où il est ? Il est mort ?

Sa mère allait ouvrir la bouche quand le téléphone sonna. Elle s'en approcha rapidement et le décrocha.

- Allô ?

Tom l'observa, et était sur le point de lui prendre le combiné des mains pour raccrocher et avoir ses réponses quand sa mère blanchit brusquement.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tom, curieux, s'approcha, voulant écouter la réponse mais il n'entendit rien.

Sa mère reprit la parole dans un murmure :

- Bill ?

Tom ouvrit les yeux et prit le combiné des mains de sa mère.

- Bill ?! C'est toi ???

Le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil avant que la tonalité du téléphone ne se fasse finalement entendre.

* * *

**Voilà la suite comme promis! Maintenant pour le chapitre 8, faudra déjà attendre un peu plus! lol **

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours et maintenant pour donner votre avis, c'est juste le gros bouton vert qui suit!!**

**Bref, merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent toujours, ca fait vraiment plaisir!**


	9. Chapter 8: Un enfer

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspiré des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : ... Un enfer.**

Tom mit un bandeau noir, puis rajouta une casquette blanche. Il laça ses chaussures, fit un crochet par la salle de bain pour rajouter un peu de parfum sur ses vêtements, puis se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il choisit une pomme bien rouge, croqua dedans, chopa son sac qui était resté près du canapé et sortit ses clés, fermant la porte de la maison derrière lui.

Il rangea ses clés dans son sac et commença à marcher, ses pensées voyageant loin de lui.

Sa mère, droite comme un « i », n'avait rien voulu lui dire, si ce n'est que quelqu'un cherchait à leur faire une mauvaise blague. Elle s'était ensuite enfermée dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée, refusant de répondre aux cris et interrogations de son fils.

Tom ne croyait pas à son excuse, surtout quand il avait vu que sa mère les avait placés sur liste rouge le matin même, avant de partir travailler. Ils avaient donc un nouveau numéro, et sa mère était devenue incroyablement silencieuse, ignorant Tom presque autant que lui l'ignorait elle.

Seule l'annonce qu'elle rentrerait tard arrangeait au final le jeune homme qui pourrait profiter d'une soirée tranquille devant un bon film, même si cette situation des plus étranges le laissait perplexe ; si Bill savait vraiment où ils habitaient, pourquoi ne venait-il pas le voir, au moins à lui ?

Il s'arrêta finalement devant la maison d'un de ses meilleurs amis, Andreas, puis sonna.

Un blondinet vint lui ouvrir, souriant en voyant le visage du jeune aux dreads.

- Hey, Tom, la forme ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va ! Rentre.

Tom posa comme d'habitude son sac dans l'entrée et son sweet sur le porte-manteau, respirant le petit parfum qui flottait dans la maison d'Andy et qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, débutant une partie de jeu vidéo tout en buvant des redbulls à la chaîne.

Tom se sentait d'humeur bavarde, surtout au sujet des étranges appels, peut-être parce que pour une fois, il avait besoin de conseils ou ne serait-ce que d'une oreille attentive.

- Donc vous êtes sur liste rouge ? Demanda Andy, dépassant rapidement le vaisseau de Tom dans le jeu.

- Ouais, d'ailleurs si t'as un bout de papier, j'te le donne au cas où…

- Ouep, je veux bien. Fit Andréas, mettant le jeu sur pause, avant de tendre un papier et un stylo à Tom.

Ils relancèrent la partie.

- J'suis sûre qu'elle est chamboulée par ces coups de fil ! Reprit Tom avec conviction.

- Un psychopathe en a peut-être après vous…

Tom rigola tout en envoyant un missile sur son ami.

- Même le psychopathe le plus taré voudrait pas s'approcher de cette conne ! S'exclama-t-il. Au moins le bon côté, c'est qu'elle a tellement la trouille que ce soir, elle rentrera le plus tard possible. Avec un peu de chance, demain elle partira super tôt, et j'aurais enfin la vie cool dont je rêve, c'est-à-dire sans elle !

Le téléphone d'Andy vibra, le déconcentrant quelques minutes qui furent suffisante à Tom pour qu'il reprenne la tête de la course.

- Tom !! T'as triché !

- T'avais qu'à pas regarder ton portable ! C'était qui ?

- J't'en pose moi, des questions ?! Répondit son ami en lui tirant la langue.  
Tom haussa les épaules, évitant de justesse une flaque d'huile d'un geste précis.

- Bon après cette partie j'y vais !

- Reste pour le 4h au moins, ma mère a préparé un cake à la banane, ceux que tu adores !

Tom gagna la course, levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire. Il se reçut un coussin de la part du perdant.

- Puisque tu me prends par les sentiments, et que tu as perdu, il va de soi qu'il faut que tu me payes un encas ! Fit Tom dans un sourire.

Andréas sourit à son tour, puis conduisit son invité dans la cuisine.

**………….**

Tom prit son sweet puis son sac et salua son ami, content de l'après-midi décontractée qu'ils avaient partagée. Il prit son I-pod dans son sac et le mit dans sa poche, frappant ses clés qui s'y trouvaient avec. Tom enleva donc ses clés de sa poche et les rangea dans son sac, où elles auraient normalement dû se trouver s'il n'était pas aussi tête en l'air.

Il fit le chemin jusque chez lui calmement, s'arrêtant un peu près du jardin d'enfant où de nombreux parents jouaient avec leurs progénitures en cette fin d'après-midi.

Il se souvenait de son enfance à lui, relativement heureuse, surtout quand son jumeau était encore là. Chaque jour, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se tordait dans son estomac, que son jumeau souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Il aurait tellement voulu le retrouver, mais peu à peu, les pistes s'étaient effacées, et le temps était passé incroyablement vite. Il avait découvert en grandissant que s'il voulait un jour revoir son jumeau, il lui faudrait les moyens financiers pour se déplacer ou pour payer des gens qui enquêteraient. Et jusqu'à présent, il n'en avait pas, et dépendait donc de sa mère.

Cependant, quand il voyait deux petits garçons jouer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Quelque part, il se construisait une vie plutôt sympa, mais comment Bill avançait-il, lui ? S'en sortait-il, au niveau de ses études, de ses futurs projets ?

Tom souffla, et se retourna.

Bientôt, il le retrouverait, il en était sûr. Dès qu'il aurait un peu d'argent, il se plongerait corps et âme dans cette cause, à retrouver son petit frère perdu.

Tom arriva devant sa porte, constatant avec plaisir que la voiture de sa mère n'était toujours pas là.

Il rentra dans la maison puis remit ses clés dans son sac. Il alla se chercher un verre de coca, fit un détour par sa chambre pour poser ses affaires, puis s'affala sans aucune délicatesse sur le canapé.

Il scruta les DVD de sa collection, en choisit un, quelque peu au pif, et lança la machine alors que la pièce était peu à peu plongée dans le noir au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait.

Une fois son film fini, il prit une pomme et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

On avait beau dire, mais les vacances, c'était le pied. Ou plutôt, les vacances sans sa mère étaient le pied !

Il s'installa, guitare en main, devant sa fresque, et joua quelques-uns de ses morceaux, fixant, détaillant, chacun des traits qu'il avait reproduit sur ce mur. S'il pouvait, Tom aurait voulu se fondre dans la fresque et y vivre pour toujours, seul, en tête-à-tête avec son jumeau.

L'amour déjà disproportionné de leur enfance avait pris une dimension incroyablement grande depuis qu'ils étaient séparés ; dans le monde de Tom, il n'y avait plus que Bill, ou plutôt, il n'y avait plus que l'absence de Bill, comme si le reste du monde avait totalement perdu de son intérêt depuis que Tom n'avait plus de jumeau avec qui partager sa réalité.  
Tout était fade, même la mélodie que jouait cette guitare, même les aliments qu'il mangeait, même l'air qu'il respirait.

Tom entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer mais il n'arrêta pas de jouer pour autant.

Sa mère passa dans le couloir, ses talons étant quelque peu étouffés par la moquette.

Soudain, alors que Tom effectuait le dernier accord de sa chanson, il entendit un cri d'horreur provenir de la chambre de sa mère.  
Il posa sa guitare et se leva, intrigué, pour aller voir pourquoi elle hurlait comme ça.

Sa mère était à l'entrée de sa chambre baignée de lumière, les yeux écarquillés, fixant la pièce tandis que des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Tom la poussa légèrement et regarda à son tour dans la chambre.  
Ce qu'il vit resta alors imprimé à jamais sur ses rétines, et il s'approcha, comme un moustique attiré par la lumière.

Des photos étaient accrochées sur les abat-jours des lampes de chevet de sa mère, comme mises en évidence. On ne semblait voir que ça quand on entrait dans la pièce.

Tom décrocha la première photo et la rapprocha de lui pour confirmer ses doutes.

Un jeune garçon se trouvait sur la photo, ses yeux marron étaient rougis et d'énormes cernes soulignaient sa fatigue. Un bleu d'une couleur assez foncée reposait sur sa pommette, semblant relativement douloureux, et il avait son bras gauche autour de son ventre, comme s'il souffrait aussi de cet endroit-là.

Mais ce qui acheva totalement Tom, c'était qu'il connaissait parfaitement le visage du petit garçon ; il le connaissait car il l'avait peint et détaillé mille fois sur le mur de sa chambre.

-Oh mon dieu, Bill. Dit-il dans un souffle tandis que sa mère se laissait tomber contre le chambranle de la porte, en larmes.

**

* * *

**

**Voili, voilou, non non, ce n'est pas une blague, c'est bien le chapitre, et je finis encore de manière assez... sadique! xD**

**Bref, j'espère que ca vous as plut, et hésitez pas si c'est le cas à le dire avec le bouton "Review"!**


	10. Chapter 9: l'enfer dont je suis le

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

**Auteure: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspirée des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : L'enfer dont je suis le seul roi. **

- DIS-MOI !!

- Tom… Tom, mon dieu, je ne voulais pas ça…

Tom souleva sa mère, la tirant par sa chemise sans aucune douceur et la plaquant durement contre le mur.

- Je te préviens, dis-moi de suite tout ce que tu sais, ou je te jure que je te tue...

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur les joues de sa mère, la peur et la culpabilité se mélangeant dans son regard mais Tom restait inflexible, l'image de son jumeau triste et souffrant dansant dans son esprit.

- Je… Tom, tu me fais mal…

- DIS !!!

Elle sursauta au cri soudain tout en fermant quelques secondes les yeux avant de les ré-ouvrir. Elle espérait que ce soit un cauchemar, mais ce n'en était pas un ; Tom était bien devant elle, furieux, et la menaçait. Pendant un instant, elle crût revoir l'image de son ex-mari, qu'elle aimait plus que tout mais qui ne lui donnait en retour que des coups, des menaces, et des insultes…

- Dépêche-toi ou je ne répondrai plus de rien !

La voix sèche et coléreuse de son fils retentit une nouvelle fois, la sortant de son mutisme et l'obligeant à parler.

- Je… J'avais peur que Bill… Je l'ai envoyé chez votre père… dit-elle, baissant la voix comme pour que son fils ne l'entende pas. Je voulais… Le mieux mais tu as réagi si mal, je l'ai appelé, je t'assure, j'ai essayé de les retrouver… Mais ils avaient déménagé depuis longtemps, les voisins ne savaient rien, personne ne savait rien… Je voulais **vraiment** le retrouver et m'excuser, je te le promets Tom…

Tom n'avait que peu de souvenirs de son père. C'était très flou, mais une chose était sûre, il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir.

L'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de lui était l'un de ses plus anciens, et il se rappelait uniquement d'une forme menaçante au visage sombre puis de tenir Bill le plus fort possible dans ses bras, les yeux fermés par la peur, une voix masculine résonnant autour d'eux d'une manière agressive et violente.

C'était très vague, peut-être trop. Tom savait que sa mère avait divorcé de leur père parce qu'il la battait. Mais son visage ou bien son comportement avaient complètement disparu de ses souvenirs avec le temps.

Cependant, Tom pouvait mettre en évidence une chose ; sa mère, bien qu'ayant été battue par cet homme, n'avait pas hésité à lui donner son jumeau.

Quel genre de mère pouvait faire ç_a_ ??

Quel genre de mère pouvait abandonner son fils aux mains d'un monstre et continuer de dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit ??

Tom lâcha cette femme qu'il ne considérait à présent plus comme sa « mère », et lui lança un regard empli de dégoût.

- C'était POUR TOI !! Hurla-t-elle, son regard croisant la haine qui grandissait dans les yeux de Tom.

- Tu es un monstre ! Cracha-t-il dans sa direction, incapable de dire autre chose.

Il aurait voulu l'insulter, la taper, l'étrangler, lui arracher les cheveux, les yeux, lui couper un à un chacun de ses membres tellement sa fureur était grande.

Il aurait voulu lui faire mal, et lui faire regretter d'avoir un jour eu une idée pareille, d'avoir volontairement fait souffrir celui pour qui il aurait donné sa vie et son âme.

Elle tenta de lui attraper la main, mais il recula brusquement, comme ayant peur d'être contaminé par une grave maladie.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !! Je te HAIS, tu entends ? Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es rien que de la merde !! Tu es même MOINS que de la merde !!! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, parce que je te jure que je n'aurai aucun remord à te tuer de sang froid ! Cria-t-il, débitant les mots sans même essayer de les contrôler.

Il allait sortir de la chambre, mais il se ravisa, se rendant près des lampes de chevet. Il ramassa les photos accrochées aux abat-jours, ainsi que celle qu'il avait prise en premier et qu'il avait fait tomber sur le lit avant de se jeter sur sa mère.

Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, sans un mot de plus, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Il s'affala sur son lit, caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son jumeau. Tout ce qu'il voulait, là maintenant, c'était le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire combien il était désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger.

Son estomac était douloureusement serré, et ses yeux avaient du mal à contenir les larmes. Il se retrouvait face à cette réalité qu'il avait tant redoutée ; Bill avait été maltraité, et il n'avait eu personne pour le protéger.

Tom n'avait pas été là pour le protéger.

Il se haïssait lui-même ; comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça ? Pourquoi avait-il suivi sa mère ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le tour du monde pour retrouver son double ?

C'était son devoir, et il avait échoué, abandonné, tout comme sa mère avait abandonné Bill.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, des larmes ainsi que des spasmes firent bouger son corps triste et anéanti.

Tous ses sentiments semblaient se mélanger, se confronter, la colère contre sa mère, contre lui-même, la haine, la peine, la douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité… Tout semblait exploser en lui dans un tel désordre qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout.

Une des photos tomba du bord de son lit.

Tom la ramassa rapidement, la fixant de ses yeux humides. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une question évidente lui traversa l'esprit.

Comment les photos étaient-elles arrivées là ?

Il semblait évident pour Tom que c'était Bill, ou quelqu'un qui connaissait Bill, qui était rentré chez eux pour déposer les photos. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bill n'était pas venu les confronter directement ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ?

Tom se souvint également des coups de téléphone ; était-ce vraiment Bill qui avait appelé ?

Tout semblait se relier et il était évident pour Tom que Bill était en ville. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il semblait vouloir rester « caché ». Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Chez quelqu'un qu'il connaîtrait ou bien dans un hôtel ? Où était-il allé chercher l'argent avec lequel il vivait, et qui lui avait permis de le rejoindre ? Comment avait-il su où le trouver ?

Que cherchait-il à faire exactement ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de rentrer dans la maison par effraction, au lieu de glisser les photos sous la porte ou de les mettre dans la boîte aux lettres ? L'effet n'aurait-il pas été le même ?

Tom s'endormit finalement, l'esprit plus troublé que jamais et en ébullition, cherchant à relier tous ces mystères qui le submergeaient depuis quelques jours, mais sans entendre résonner dans la chambre d'à côté des pleurs semblables aux siens.

**…………..**

Il n'était que 5h du matin lorsque Simone se leva, fatiguée et le moral au plus bas. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, remplie de regrets et de culpabilité.

Néanmoins, elle se raccrochait à tout ce qu'elle avait construit avec son unique fils, à cette vie plutôt confortable qu'elle réussissait à lui offrir avec son travail et ses efforts.

Elle passa rapidement dans la salle de bain, mangea un petit gâteau avant de réunir son porte-document et son sac dans l'entrée puis se dirigea dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son fils, et bien que plongée dans le noir, elle put voir son enfant recroquevillé dans son lit, les couvertures à moitié par terre, gémissant légèrement parfois.

Elle voulut faire un pas dans la pièce mais se retint.

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller et recevoir un autre regard dégoûté ou haineux. Elle se résigna donc et referma la porte, puis sortit alors que le soleil n'était même pas levé.

Tom se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le moteur d'une voiture. Il regarda son réveil et constata qu'il était encore tôt. Il chercha les photos, les serrant contre son cœur, avant d'essayer encore une fois de se rendormir.

Il était épuisé, sa nuit ayant été entrecoupée de somnolence et de réveils brutaux, tous ses efforts pour tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée semblant vains. Il ferma les yeux, s'obligea mentalement à faire le vide mais finit par se résigner et se dirigea comme un automate vers le salon.

Il alluma la télé et tomba devant les dessins animés pour enfants qu'il aimait regarder avec son frère quand ils étaient petits.

Il sourit bêtement, souhaitant plus que tout revenir à cette époque bénie.

Certes à l'époque, Bill était fatigant, colérique, voire même autoritaire. Mais Tom savait qu'au fond de lui, il ne faisait tout cela que pour leur bonheur, même si c'était un peu douloureux parfois.

Il se demanda un instant si Bill était toujours comme ça et qu'elle serait sa réaction à lui, aujourd'hui, face à cette attitude.

Par pur réflexe, il se leva pour aller manger vers 10h, mais se stoppa avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas envie de manger, et ne sentait pas la faim.

En temps normal, il serait certainement sorti chez Andy, Tobi, ou même serait allé traîner en ville, ne supportant pas d'être trop seul chez lui, dans ce silence d'outre-tombe, mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'en sentait pas non plus l'envie.

Il aurait dû chercher son jumeau, mais il ignorait par où commencer.

La ville était quand même grande, et c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. De plus si son jumeau ne venait pas le voir alors qu'il avait son adresse, c'était peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Les épaules de Tom s'affaissèrent à cette simple pensée. Que ferait-il si Bill le haïssait ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tom alla dans sa chambre, et ouvrit légèrement ses volets, juste assez pour qu'un rayon puisse frapper le mur où reposait sa fresque.

Il vit sa guitare mais ne fit aucun geste pour l'attraper. Il ne voulait plus rien, si ce n'est _lui_.

Soudain il se leva, une idée lui traversant l'esprit ; il alla dans le couloir dans le but de prendre le combiné du téléphone, ainsi si Bill rappelait, il pourrait essayer de nouveau de lui parler.

Néanmoins, il se souvint que sa mère les avait mis sur liste rouge, changeant leur numéro.

La même haine farouche de la veille au soir le prit d'un seul coup ; elle lui ruinait toujours tous ses espoirs !

Bill aurait pu rappeler si seulement elle n'avait pas une fois de plus tout gâcher.

Tom donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur, puis un coup de poing, et un autre…

Ses poings furent rapidement rouges et douloureux, obligeant Tom à arrêter. Il se dirigea lamentablement dans sa chambre, se sentant pire qu'une loque.

Il vit les trois photos qu'il avait de son petit frère et les prit délicatement, grimaçant quand il dut plier ses mains.

Il s'affala sur son lit, sa fatigue le clouant sur place sans qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un profond trou sans fond, et peut-être qu'au final, il n'était pas loin du compte.

Tom resta là toute la journée, regardant les heures défiler silencieusement, sans que rien ne les perturbe. Un seul mot, une seule pensée, un seul visage défilait sans cesse : Bill.

**………..**

Ce ne fut que vers 23h que Simone rentra, exténuée, de son travail. Elle n'avait pas pris une seule pause, même pas pour manger, la faim l'ayant quittée, comme si elle s'auto-punissait pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle ferma la porte d'entrée d'un geste las et lent, posant sans même le remarquer son sac à terre.

Elle devrait penser à faire mettre une alarme dans la maison, pour ne plus qu'on s'y introduise. Elle fit le tour de la maison, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de « surprise », et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de Tom. Serait-il là ? Il était fréquent que le jeune homme sorte et ne revienne que le lendemain, passant sa nuit dans de quelconques bras apparemment plus chaleureux que les siens.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte, voyant son fils couché, les yeux vides et absents, d'énormes cernes les entourant. Simone souffla et se dirigea vers lui, quand une voix rauque et grave retentit :

- N'approche pas.

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide à Simone. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, ses pieds refusant de lui obéir. Elle vit les photos dans les mains de son garçon, serrées contre lui.

- Tom, je…

- Sors.

Elle se tut, troublée par le comportement apathique du garçon. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait souvent pris de mauvaises décisions en tant que mère, alors comment faire pour avoir la bonne attitude, ou même les bons mots ?

Elle souffla.

- Tom, je veux juste que tu m'écoutes. J'ai abandonné Bill, pour toi, parce que je t'aime et qu'il te faisait du mal et que…

Elle fit une pause, le silence reprenant ses droits dans la pièce.

- On a réussi à se faire une vie confortable tous les deux, tu es brillant, tu as un avenir merveilleux devant toi, et ça n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Bill était toujours là.

Sa voix avait baissé en intensité, comme si elle redoutait l'impact de ses mots, mais elle reprit rapidement d'une voix plus forte :

-Mais je sais que tu aurais quand même voulu qu'il soit là, et je suis désolée de te l'avoir enlevé. J'ai essayé de le récupérer, je te le jure, mais il était juste… Introuvable, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin…

- TU AURAIS QUAND MÊME DÛ LE CHERCHER ! Cria-t-il, sa voix violente contrastant avec son corps apathique.

Cependant, lorsque ses mots franchirent sa bouche, Tom prit pleinement conscience de la réalité qu'ils dénonçaient.

Il était comme elle.

Il était comme sa mère ; il se cachait derrière le fait que c'était dur, que c'était presque impossible pour renoncer et abandonner. Il laissait couler, espérant que les choses arriveraient d'elles-mêmes, sans essayer de les provoquer ou de les contrôler un minimum.

Il se dégoûtait.

- J'ai abandonné, je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée, Tom.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur qui accueillait sa fresque.

- Sors. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle baissa la tête, et sortit lentement de la chambre, sans prononcer un seul mot de plus.

Tom se leva et prit son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et lança Google®, tapant quelques mots clés afin d'avoir une liste de tous les hôtels de la ville.

Dès demain, il les appellerait pour demander s'ils n'avaient pas une réservation au nom de Bill Kaulitz, et s'il le fallait, il se déplacerait même à chacune des adresses pour demander en personne.

Avec un peu de chance, Bill n'avait pas changé de nom et était descendu dans un hôtel. C'était le scénario le plus logique ; Bill avait trouvé son adresse puis était venu en ville, s'installant dans un hôtel, mais il redoutait de confronter directement sa mère et son frère en même temps, d'où son silence.

Tom accélèrerait alors les choses ; il était temps qu'il prenne aussi des initiatives et qu'il montre à Bill qu'il pouvait être un grand-frère digne de lui.

Et advienne que pourra.

Tom éteignit son ordinateur et se coucha sur son lit où enfin, il trouva le sommeil qui le fuyait depuis la veille.

* * *

Navrée pour le temps d'attente, mais j'ai vraiment été débordée avec la reprise soudaine de ma fac.

Anyways, j'espère que ca vous plait toujours!

Merci Laura pour tes reviews anonyme à chaque chapitre; ca me touche vraiment!

bisous all! ^^


	11. Chapter 10: Retrouvailles

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

* * *

**Auteure****: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspirée des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 10　: Retrouvailles

Simone se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et cernés, sa peau était d'une pâleur à faire peur, ses cheveux ternes et broussailleux.

Elle était pitoyable.

Elle mit du fond de teint, essayant désespérément de cacher les tourments qui l'habitaient. Elle s'habilla calmement, hésitant entre une jupe et un pantalon.

C'était tellement futile, et pourtant elle préférait que ce soit ça qui lui occupe l'esprit plutôt que la haine de Tom ou la disparition de Bill.

Elle prit la jupe et termina de s'habiller, ajoutant chemisier, collant, et chaussures à sa tenue.

Si la fatigue ne l'écrasait pas de tout son poids, elle aurait pu paraître jeune et fraîche　; au début elle l'était, quand elle avait emménagé ici avec son fils, et c'était même grâce à cette jeunesse et à cette fraîcheur qu'elle avait été prise.

Elle attrapa son sac, ses clés, et sortit de la maison. Pour une fois, le soleil était déjà levé, mais cela n'empêcha pas qu'elle fût encore l'une des premières à arriver au bureau.

Simone salua la réceptionniste d'un sourire las.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller Simone…

- Oh, vous savez, quelques soucis à la maison… Répondit-elle vaguement, n'ayant pas envie d'étaler sa vie à une telle commère.

- Je comprends　! La période est mauvaise pour tout le monde apparemment…

- Que voulez-vous dire　? Interrogea Simone, curieuse.

- Ca fait une semaine que le grand patron arrive de plus en plus tôt　! Ca fait à peine dix minutes qu'il est arrivé, il a prit son courrier et a filé dans son bureau comme une flèche. Il se murmure qu'un divorce avec sa femme serait peut-être d'actualité… Comme quoi être l'un des hommes les plus riches d'Allemagne ne fait pas tout　!

Simone haussa les sourcils. La manière dont on pouvait être au courant de choses si personnelles à propos de gens que l'on ne connaissait quasiment pas mais que l'on côtoyait tous les jours restait un vrai mystère pour elle.

- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir de telles choses　? Demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

- Oh, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler toutes mes sources, répliqua la réceptionniste d'un air important, mais mon amie des archives est une amie très proche du co-directeur, qui, comme vous le savez, n'est autre que le fils du directeur　!

Simone eut une forte envie de lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint et prit congé de sa collègue.

Elle prit l'ascenseur, montant jusqu'au 6ème étage et fit un détour par la machine à café.

Elle venait de finir la veille un important dossier, et s'attaquait à présent à un autre tout aussi difficile et grave. Simone s'installa à son bureau sur lequel reposait, en plus de son ordinateur et d'autres dossiers concernant son travail, une photo des jumeaux, alors âgés de 4 ans.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts leurs visages et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de finalement commencer son nouveau dossier, malgré sa faible concentration.

La fatigue accumulée, le stress, et les soirées fortes en émotions commençaient vraiment à peser sur ses épaules.

Le téléphone sonna en affichant «　réception　», la faisant sursauter.

- Oui　?

- Simone, le grand patron voudrait vous voir　; il a dit que c'était urgent.

- Très bien, j'y vais de suite. Merci.

Elle raccrocha et se leva, prenant au passage le dossier achevé.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau, son bras plaquant le dossier contre sa poitrine.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, monsieur　?

- Entrez et fermez la porte.

Le ton sec et rude qui lui répondit la surprit. Le «　grand patron　» comme tout le monde l'appelait était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus, mais qui restait robuste et élancé.

Il se redressa dans son siège, une enveloppe ouverte devant lui.

- Mon fils est quelqu'un que j'ai essayé d'élever avec tout mon amour, et j'ai essayé de lui apporter tout ce que je pouvais, en me postant en tant qu'exemple pour lui. Je n'ai jamais trahi ma femme.

Simone se demandait où il voulait en venir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui racontait sa vie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa vie de famille ou l'éducation qu'il avait prodiguée à ses enfants.

- Il est marié, et bientôt père, mais je suppose qu'il ne vous l'a pas dit　! Dit-il en se relevant, le regard remplit de mépris et de dégoût.

Simone frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais échangé plus qu'un «　bonjour　», et encore, avec le co-directeur.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me l'aurait dit… Murmura Simone, perdue.

Le «　grand patron　» semblait bouillir sur place.

- Ah oui　?! C'est vrai que quand il ne s'agit que de sexe, il n'y a pas besoin de savoir qui ça détruit　!!

Elle sursauta, de plus en plus perdue. Elle n'avait jamais couché avec le co-directeur　!

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Il suffit　!! Vous croyez que je suis aveugle　??? Que faites vous de ça　?!

Il prit alors l'enveloppe déchirée et en sortit des photos qu'il plaqua violemment sur le bureau, de manière à ce que Simone les voie clairement.

Elle lâcha son dossier sous le choc, et prit les photos d'une main tremblante.

- Ce n'est…

- OSEZ ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS VOUS　?! Cria l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle sursauta, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Ce n'était pas elle.

La photo la représentait elle, en train d'embrasser un homme qui semblait être le co-directeur dans un parc.

Cette photo ressemblait étrangement à une qu'elle possédait mais qui la montrait elle et Gordon, son ex petit-ami.

- Je vous assure que…

- Vous êtes virée　!! Je vous interdis de revoir mon fils, et je vous interdis aussi de le dire à quiconque　!! Si jamais j'apprends que quelque chose a filtré, vous pouvez être sûre que je ferai en sorte que vous ne retrouviez plus jamais de travail, ni ici, ni ailleurs　!

- Non, Monsieur, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi　! C'est un montage… Ce…

- Vous avez une heure pour vider votre bureau　et sortir de ces locaux　! Un chèque vous sera envoyé dès demain pour régler nos dettes.

Simone était figée. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Monsieur…

- Sortez avant que je ne perde totalement mon sang-froid　! Ma belle-fille est une personne formidable, et il est hors de question que mon futur petit-fils n'ait pas de père　! Je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ma famille　! Sortez　!

Simone lâcha les photos, sous le choc, et sortit de la pièce, anéantie. Elle vida son bureau, l'air hagard, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle venait de perdre son emploi, ce qui la faisait vivre, elle et son fils.

Comment ferait-elle à présent　?

Sa vie semblait s'effondrer depuis quelques jours　; d'abord ces coups de fil qui l'accusaient sans cesse, ensuite ces photos qui la confrontaient à cette réalité qu'elle voulait enfoncer au plus profond d'elle-même, et enfin, clou du spectacle, son boulot de perdu.

Rien ne pouvait être pire.

Elle ressortit avec toutes ses affaires sous l'œil curieux de la réceptionniste et s'installa dans sa voiture où elle laissa échapper un sanglot, essayant de se reprendre.

Elle aurait tellement voulu quelqu'un qui puisse la soutenir un peu dans ce moment où tout s'effondrait　; elle avait toujours tout fait pour que son boulot soit une réussite totale, allant jusqu'à négliger sa propre vie sociale.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant.

Simone démarra la voiture et rentra chez elle, l'esprit vide, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle se gara comme elle put, sortit ses affaires et entra dans la maison. Elle pouvait entendre du bruit dans la cuisine, ce qui lui indiquait que son fils était debout.

Elle s'effondra contre la porte, laissant tomber le carton qu'elle portait　; comment lui annoncer　la nouvelle　?

Les larmes jaillirent enfin de ses yeux, ses sanglots sortant durement, comme pour la punir de les avoir retenus si longtemps.

Tom sortit de la cuisine et se figea un instant en voyant sa mère, effondrée près de la porte.

Il haussa un sourcil, la regardant pleurer sans faire le moindre geste pour lui venir en aide.

Elle releva les yeux et tenta de capter une quelconque étincelle dans le regard de son enfant, mais elle ne vit rien que deux pupilles chocolat indifférentes.

- J'ai perdu mon travail Tom… Dit-elle entre deux sanglots, la voix tremblante.

Tom eut un petit sourire, admirant la destruction de sa mère.

- Ah　? C'est ballot… Je me demande comment tu feras pour me payer ma pension alimentaire quand je m'émanciperai…

Simone ouvrit la bouche, effarée par la méchanceté de Tom.

Il s'éloigna ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Tom rentra dans sa chambre et prit sa guitare, mais au moment où il allait entamer un premier morceau, le téléphone retentit dans la maison.

Sachant que sa mère ne répondrait pas, il sortit dans le couloir et prit le combiné.

- Allô　?

Le silence lui répondit. Tom fronça les sourcils　; il avait l'étrange impression que la personne hésitait. Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement.

- Bill　?? Murmura-t-il, cherchant un signe dans le silence. Bill, ne raccroche pas, s'il te plait…

Il y eut un petit silence, puis une voix basse et calme répondit lentement　:

- Ma surprise lui a plu　?

- Ta surprise　? Je ne comprends pas Bill…

- A ta mère, Tom, voyons, tu ne suis rien toi aussi　!

La voix était espiègle, presque joyeuse et entraînante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Bill　? Je comprends rien, pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir　??

La voix de Tom était comme à l'opposé de celle de son jumeau, inquiète, tremblante, effrayée de perdre le lien si fragile qu'ils venaient de construire.

- Parce que tu ne le mérite pas Tom. Je suis déçu, tu as été un vilain garçon, tu m'as… Abandonné.

- Non, non, je…

- Chut, le coupa Bill. Je t'en veux mais pour l'instant, je m'occupe de ta mère. Alors, elle a aimé　?

- Son boulot… C'est toi　?

- J'aime les habitudes de Simone　; où qu'elle soit, elle ne les change pas. Elle adorait mettre ses photos de famille dans sa table de chevet, et parmi ces reliques du bon vieux temps, il y avait exactement ce que je cherchais… Son patron n'a pas dû apprécier de savoir que son fils trompait sa femme avec Simone, pourtant les preuves étaient accablantes, aucun doute possible…

Tom resta bouche-bée quelques instants.

- Mon dieu Bill, c'est…

- Horrible　? Oui, je sais. Enfin, ce n'est pas fini, pas vrai　? On peut encore aller plus loin, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle　! Tu sais, j'adore quand c'est drôle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Bill　?

- Ne prends pas ce ton apeuré, Tom, tu sais bien que je suis un ange　!

Tom pouvait presque imaginer le sourire ironique qui avait certainement fleuri sur les lèvres de son double.

- Mais je me demande quelle sera la réaction de son ex-patron quand l'horrible trahison de son fils sera en première page de la presse locale demain matin…

- Bill, maman n'a jamais couché…

- Evidement, reprit la voix agacée de Bill, coupant de nouveau Tom. Je le sais parfaitement, que cette bonne à rien n'est pas passée par le lit de son patron, vu que je suis à l'origine des montages　! Mais les seuls au courant de ces photos, c'est moi, et Monsieur le patron, et peut-être Simone. Or moi, personne ne me connaît　; Monsieur le patron trouvera donc rapidement de qui vient la fuite　!

- Bill… Murmura Tom.

- Ces employées alors, à peine virées qu'elles se vengent déjà dans tous les magazines people… Il faut dire que Simone n'a plus rien à perdre, alors pourquoi avoir peur de Monsieur le terrifiant patron　malgré sa réputation de grand méchant ?

- Bill, arrête. C'est bon, maman est à terre, je l'ai vue, tu t'es bien vengé…

- Non, Tom, tu piges pas. Je veux pas juste la mettre à terre, je veux faire bien pire. Je veux lui faire ressentir les pires sentiments qu'un humain puisse avoir, je veux que la seule solution envisageable qui lui reste soit d'en finir…

- Tu veux tuer ta mère　?!

- C'est pas ma mère　! Je t'interdis de dire ça　!

- Si, c'est ta mère, que tu le veuilles ou non, et malgré toute la haine que tu as, tu ne peux pas la pousser au suicide　!

Tom s'énervait et ignorait d'où lui venait cet engouement à défendre leur mère. Peut-être de la peur qu'il ressentait en entendant cette personne qui se prétendait être Bill parler　; Bill n'était pas un meurtrier.

- Tom, Tom, Tom… Tu es vraiment devenu adorable. Mais ne te mêle pas de ça pour l'instant. Ton tour viendra bien assez vite.

- Bill, tu…

La tonalité du téléphone retentit soudain, empêchant Tom de finir sa phrase.

Il raccrocha le combiné, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

Ca y est, il avait retrouvé son jumeau.

* * *

Alors je suis désolée y'a eu des confusions dans les chapitres! J'avais oublié de publier celui-là, qui est pourtant quand même assez décisif vu qu'on apprends que la vengeance contre Simone a passer encore un cap, avant l'ultime ligne droite prévue par Bill!

Donc voilà, erreur réparée, et je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes plus plates excuses!

Joyeuses fêtes à tous et toutes! ^^


	12. Chapter 11: Dilemme

**Mon jumeau bien aimé**

* * *

**Auteure****: **Draya Felton

* * *

Résumé : _Dans tout couple de jumeau, il y a un dominé, et un dominant._

_Tom, pourquoi tu l'aimes tant ? Pour pas le détester. Le détester, ca me tuerait._

_Bill, pourquoi tu le déteste tant ? Pour pas l'aimer. L'aimer, ca me tuerait._

Disclaimer: Cette histoire est inspirée des membres du groupe de musique TH. Toute ressemblance avec des actes ou faits réels est fortuite et involontaire.

* * *

**NB: une lectrice m'a fait remarqué que j'avais oublié un chapitre, en l'occurence le chapitre 10. Vous êtiez donc passé du chapitre 9 au chapitre 11, ce qui a créé quelques incohérences et incompréhensions, ce qui est bien normal! J'ai donc réparé ma grossière erreur, et vous pouvez découvrir le chapitre 10 Retrouvailles avant celui-là! Encore désolée et bonne lecture! :)**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Dilemme**

Tom entendit une bouteille tomber puis se casser par terre. Sa mère buvait, encore et encore.

Le jeune homme était assis, accroupi sur le sol, toujours dans le couloir, depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être des heures.

Il avait longtemps prié, supplié, pour retrouver son jumeau, et maintenant qu'il l'avait presque retrouvé, il se trouvait face à une situation totalement invraisemblable.

Son jumeau était une sorte de sadique destructeur ne pensant qu'à la vengeance et la déchéance de sa mère, sans aucune pitié, et qui semblait follement se réjouir de chaque malheur qu'il causait.

Un monstre en fait. Et, pire que tout, il en était fier.

Soudain, Tom se releva, prenant pleinement conscience d'un détail qu'il avait oublié sous le coup de l'étonnement.

Ils étaient sur liste rouge. Et Tom n'avait donné son numéro qu'à une seule personne.

Il prit son portable et hésita ; devait-il appeler Andreas ou aller directement chez lui ?

Tom remit son portable dans sa poche et retourna calmement dans sa chambre, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan.

Bill était loin d'être idiot, mais tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'à présent pour détruire Simone n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré les pensées de Tom.

Il se posta face à sa fresque, se demandant si Bill l'avait vue, ou s'il avait été trop pressé pour la voir.

Tom prit rapidement une douche, voulant être le plus présentable possible pour revoir son jumeau, puis s'habilla en deux minutes avant d'attraper ses clés et de sortir presque en courant de la maison, n'accordant qu'un vague coup d'œil désintéressé au corps affalé dans le canapé, au milieu de bouteilles de vin et de whisky.

Il marcha aussi vite qu'il put, courant à moitié, pour aller chez Andreas dont il avait une envie folle de refaire le portrait pour l'avoir autant trahi.

Il n'eût qu'une infime hésitation avant de presser durement la sonnette de son ami, ne se préoccupant pas de réveiller ou déranger les habitants. Il était 10h, et tout le monde devait déjà être debout.

Andreas ouvrit la porte légèrement, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux cernés, et les habits froissés.

Tom poussa violemment la porte, projetant Andreas au sol sans aucun remord.

- Où est-il ?

- Bonjour Tom…

- Andy, tu me dis où est Bill de suite, sinon je te jure que ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas en rentrant ce soir.

Andreas déglutit, sachant que les menaces de Tom n'étaient jamais lancées en l'air. Un peu comme celles de Bill d'ailleurs.

- Dans la chambre d'ami… Murmura le blondinet.

A peine les mots furent-ils prononcés que Tom avait déjà un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Cependant, Tom se figea d'un seul coup.

Une silhouette descendait calmement les escaliers, d'un geste souple. Les cheveux noirs se balançaient en rythme, tandis qu'un sifflement joyeux provenait de la bouche du nouvel arrivant, accompagnant cette douce odeur que Tom avait senti la dernière fois qu'il était venu passer l'après-midi chez son ami.

- Bill ? Demanda Tom d'une voix ébahie.

C'était le gars qu'il avait pris pour une fille à l'arrêt de bus ; jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il le savait, il arrivait à reconnaître ce regard chocolat si semblable au sien, cette bouche bien dessinée, ce menton et ces joues, bien qu'elles soient un peu plus maigres que les siennes.

Bill passa à côté de Tom comme s'il ne le voyait pas, l'effleurant juste, puis alla dans la cuisine, toujours en sifflant.

Tom se tourna vers Andy, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son jumeau.

Il s'était préparé à tout, au rejet, aux cris, aux accusations, à une étreinte, mais pas à l'ignorance. Pas après si longtemps.

Tom se rendit à son tour dans la cuisine, suivi de loin par Andy.

- Bill, c'est moi, Tom ! Dit-il, essayant de faire réagir son frère.

Bill ne lui jeta pas un regard, prenant le pot de nutella et tartinant généreusement un bout de pain avec. Pourtant, il n'était pas gros, mais sa gourmandise semblait toujours être là.

- Bill !

Tom était pour le moins déconcerté de cette attitude étrange. Il avait espéré être assez important pour susciter une quelconque émotion. Bill était assez important à ses yeux pour susciter une multitude d'émotions.

Tom essaya de s'approcher de Bill, mais celui-ci semblait toujours conserver une distance de sécurité, tournant autour de la table centrale pour toujours être à l'opposé de son frère.

Andreas regardait la scène, hésitant entre le rire et l'effarement. C'était certainement les retrouvailles les plus étranges auxquelles il avait pu assister.

Tom criait, essayait d'attirer l'attention de Bill, parlait, chantait des « youhouuu » en gigotant les mains, mais rien n'y faisait… Son jumeau l'ignorait totalement, dégustant son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, Bill termina d'engloutir son pain et daigna enfin porter son regard sur son jumeau.

- Tu vois ce que ça fait d'être ignoré… C'est pas cool hein ? Demanda t-il avec cette pointe d'ironie qui semblait être présente dans chacun de ses mots.

- Je ne t'ai jamais ignoré, Bill !

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes cris désespérés, hein ? Pourtant, je te jure, je t'ai appelé !

- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je ne…

- Oh oui, les bonnes vieilles excuses ! Pourtant j'ai bien réussi à te trouver moi !

Tom se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir.

-C'est vrai, finit-il par dire. Je n'ai pas été capable de te retrouver, alors que toi tu as réussi. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Bill eut un petit rire.

- Tu me fais quoi là Tom ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de débarquer et de me demander comment j'ai fait pour te retrouver et que hop, on va redevenir les jumeaux inséparables qu'on était ?! Et encore, inséparables, mais pas au point que tu m'écoutes plus que maman !

- Je t'ai toujours écouté Bill ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

- Faux ! Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé seul ! Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait, et tu sais quoi ? Je vais être bon prince et t'offrir la possibilité de me prouver que tu es toujours mon frère chéri !

Tom fronça les sourcils, sentant un plan foireux arriver gros comme une maison.

- Tu sais, après tout, c'est de la faute à ta mère tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Donc, c'est à elle de payer, mais ça tu le sais. Alors voilà le deal, grand frère ; tu la frappes, histoire de réveiller en elle les vieux démons qui l'ont poussée à fuir notre cher paternel, et j'accepterais de te considérer de nouveau comme mon frère !

Tom avait les yeux grand ouverts, ayant du mal à croire à ce que son jumeau débitait comme si de rien n'était.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je vais pas frapper maman !!

Bill fronça les sourcils, semblant contrarié.

- Tu sais Tom, jusqu'à présent, je ne t'ai pas considéré comme un réel ennemi. Je ne t'ai même rien fait ! Mais ça pourrait changer ! Je ne te demande rien de plus que quelques coups sur cette épave maternelle…

Tom se tourna vers Andy, tranquillement assis sur une chaise et qui feuilletait un magazine people.

Etait-il le seul choqué des propos que tenait Bill ??

- Mais t'as complètement pété une durite mon pauvre ! Il est hors de question que je traumatise maman ! Je suis pas faible au point de frapper une femme !

Bill tiqua, indiquant clairement son énervement.

- Je te préviens Tom…

- De quoi ? Le coupa Tom violement. Tu me préviens de quoi Bill ? Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'arriver et de foutre la merde comme ça, sans te préoccuper de ce qu'il y a autour ? Acheva-t-il en réutilisant la tournure de phrase de son jumeau.

Bill ouvrit la bouche, semblant abasourdi par la réponse.

- De quel droit tu me parles comme ça ?! Cingla-t-il d'une voix un peu plus aigüe.

- Du droit que je suis ton frère aîné, et que c'est pas parce que tu donnes un ordre que je vais obéir comme un petit chien, surtout un ordre comme ça ! Je t'aime, franchement Bill, et je suis désolé que les choses aient si mal tournées. J'ai eu mal aussi, j'ai souffert d'être loin de toi, mais tous mes efforts n'ont été que des échecs.

- Tu m'as abandonné. Fit le plus jeune d'une voix accusatrice.

- Oui, je me suis éloigné plus d'une seconde, alors que je t'avais promis de ne pas le faire. Je regrette vraiment, mais ce que tu me demandes, c'est de la cruauté. Et le Bill que je connaissais, le Bill de mon enfance, mon jumeau, celui qui comptait plus que ma propre vie, ce Bill là, il n'était pas cruel !

Un lourd silence s'abattit soudain sur la cuisine. Andreas avait abandonné son magazine, les regardant tour à tour.

- Et bien ce Bill là n'est plus là. Murmura Bill, son regard déviant vers la fenêtre. Et soit tu m'aides à détruire Simone, soit je la détruirais tout seul, et je te détruirais ensuite, Tom. A toi de choisir.

Bill sortit rapidement de la cuisine, claquant la porte d'entrée avec fracas.

Tom tomba lourdement sur la première chaise qu'il vit, et souffla profondément.

Ca avait été bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginer. Il était confronté à un choix qui n'en était pas un. Or, un choix qui n'en est pas un, c'est un dilemme.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait un dilemme.

Son regard se posa sur Andreas qui le fixait sans aucune gêne. Il se leva rapidement, s'approcha de son futur-ex-meilleur-ami et lui décocha la plus magistrale droite qu'il n'ait jamais donnée à quelqu'un.

- Toi, tu me dois des explications ! Dit durement Tom, plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

* * *

Encore désolée pour les dérangements! Bientôt la suite ;)

Merci de votre patience et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année!


End file.
